Lawn ornaments are frequently used by homeowners during the holiday seasons for improving the holiday spirit. The most celebrated holidays are Christmas, Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving and Valentine's Day. Various lawn ornaments have been available including those which are blown-up balloon figures for Santa Clause, Snowmen, etc. Some of those blown-up balloon figures may even be provided with illumination installed inside the balloon figure for nighttime viewing of the figures or characters. Since numerous holidays are celebrated by many people, to provide a holiday indicia for each holiday would be extremely tedious, costly, and difficult to store during the rest of the year when the holiday passes. None of the commercially available holiday indicia's presently available is of the multi-purpose nature in that, they can only be used for a certain holiday and not for other holidays. It is therefore desirable to provide a multi-purpose holiday display light box that can be versatilly used throughout the year.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holiday display light box as a lawn decoration without the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional display light boxes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose holiday display light box that can be used year round for different holidays.